


Desperate

by SparklyYuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Dom Lee Taeyong, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Rutting, Sub Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyYuta/pseuds/SparklyYuta
Summary: Yuta just likes being used.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if i forgot to tag anything! Its really early in the morning so i kinda blanked out on the tags 😅

Yuta was seated on the floor, his arms behind his back with one of a silk tie wrapped around his wrists, restraining him from being able to touch the males surrounding him. He was stripped bare, the tie being the only piece of cloth on him.

“Open your mouth, Yuta.” said male shuddered at the deep voice coming from above him.

He raised his gaze from the cock in front of him, up to meet the eyes of Taeyong. Taeyong tilted his head slightly as he returned Yuta's gaze.

“Did you even hear me?” Yuta let out a soft whine when the grip in his hair tightened, his head tipped back slightly. It was rare times like this where Yuta would let the other boys do anything to him, would let them use him and push him so far into his subby headspace that he can't think properly whatsoever.

It felt so amazing when he let it happen, and it was just as amazing for the younger boys as it was him. Yuta let out a soft gasp of surprise when he felt his hair being gripped and his head being pulled forward, the head of Taeyong's cock pressing against his lips.

“Come on, Yuta, listen to Taeyong.” Jaehyun taunted, making Yuta realize that it was Jaehyun's hand gripping at his hair this time.

Yuta couldn't move his gaze enough to look at Jaehyun, so he did as he was told and looked back at Taeyong, letting his mouth fall open properly and allowing Taeyong to push the rest of his cock into Yuta's warm mouth.

Yuta gagged slightly when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat a few times, his lips stretched around the girth a little painfully and he felt tears begin to prick at his eyes.

Jaehyun's hand pulled at his hair again, pulling him back until just the tip of Taeyong's cock was in his mouth again, before he was pulled off completely, making him whine.

“W-why..?” He whined, looking up at them with wide glossy eyes.

“You’re getting too desperate now, hyung, look at how wet you are just from sucking Taeyong hyung's cock.” Doyoung said, opposite of Jaehyun as he moved one of his feet to press the sole of his shoe against Yuta's neglected and leaking cock.

Yuta let out a choked out moan as his hips involuntarily rutted up against the shoe, finding so much relief and pleasure from the friction.

“What a dirty slut, you would do anything to get yourself off, wouldn't you?” Doyoung says, putting more pressure into Yuta's cock, smirking when the older lets out a loud high pitched moan, continuing to rut upwards.

Yuta was so distracted with trying to get himself off, that he didn't even notice that the three younger males were working their hands up and down their own cocks, slowly bringing them up to their own release.

The whine that Yuta let out when Doyoung took his foot away was loud, desperate. “What? You wanna continue humping my foot, hyung? Wanna continue acting like a little bitch in heat?” Doyoung watches as Yuta nods in response. How /pathetic/.

Yuta was close to tears, he was so desperate and for what? To be brought to his own release? To be choked on one of their cocks again?

He didn't care, he just wanted /something/. “p-please…” he whimpered, cock aching between his thighs.

The boys around him, though they didn't know exactly what he wanted, only allowed smirks to cross their faces as Jaehyun tugged Yuta's head back by his hair again, ripping a small whine from the older's throat, his eyes shutting at the feeling.

Yuta felt the tip of Taeyong’s cock press against his lips, subconsciously letting his mouth drop open and moaned at the feeling of his mouth being full again.

The hand in his hair disappeared, allowing him to move his head on his own accord up and down the length of Taeyong's shaft. Jaehyun and Doyoung settled with their hands, always allowing their leader to be spoiled by their hyung before them.

Yuta moaned around Taeyong's cock, sending vibrations up the latter’s spine that caused the leader to let out a low groan, tipping his head back as he does.

Yuta let out another disappointed whine when he was pulled off again, drool slipping past the corner of his lips as he stared up at the three, all of them looking close to their release already, causing Yuta to whimper with need.

Doyoung was the first to come, the white substance landing on the left side of Yuta's face, some landing on his swollen lips. Taeyong and Jaehyun came moments after, dirtying Yuta's hair and face more, some even landing on his chest.

Yuta's tongue poked out, licking up what he could, before remembering the fact that he was still aching between his legs. He looks up at the three, a pleading look in his eyes before Doyoung spoke up.

“You wanna come, hyung?” He asked, tucking himself back into his pants as Yuta nodded, before letting out a small whimper when he felt the sole of Doyoung's shoe press against his cock once more.

“Go on then, if you wanna come so badly do it yourself.” Doyoung was mean, but Yuta didn't mind it. As long as he was able to come in the end, he didn't care what was said to him.

His hips moved up, rutting against the bottom of Doyoung's shoe as pleased and whiny moans left his lips, and he felt so much more sensitive knowing all three of them were still watching him, which brought him closer to his release so much faster than usual.

When Yuta released, the creamy substance landed on the younger's shoe, causing Doyoung to click his tongue in disappointment. “You dirtied my shoe, hyung.”

“I-i'm s-sorry, Doyoungie, d-didn't mean to..” the older kept his gaze lowered.

“You can make it up to me by cleaning it.” Yuta shivered at Doyoung's low tone of voice before nodding.


End file.
